


Proximity

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Series: Things Happened [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why are you making me the eucalyptus tree to your koala bear?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- This is unrepentant fluff. No, not sorry for it. :D  
> \- Thank you to [stellarmeadow](/users/stellarmeadow) for reading it and letting me know it doesn't suck. And her great suggestion of the title.  
> \- Unbeta'd.  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

Danny rants.

It's an irrefutable truth like humans need oxygen to survive. Danny rants and complains like nobody Steve has ever met. Danny even rants about things that not necessarily bother him but he does it anyway just because he can. To dissect and discern which ones really matter, is something Steve has learned early on.

Like when Danny mumbles barely awake before the twilight hours ahead of the sun rising, "Why are you making me the eucalyptus tree to your koala bear?" Because the truth is Danny likes to cuddle. He complains, heartily, when Steve goes for his morning swim instead of staying in bed or when Steve decides to shower right after sex instead of basking in the afterglow in each other's arms.

So Steve knows, for a fact, Danny has no problem with the cuddling. The only possible reason for the sleepy remark is that both he and Steve run a little hot. In the Hawaiian heat, close proximity can easily lead to one or both of them sweating. Yeah, Danny may have a slight problem with that but it doesn't mean he is in any way against the act.

It doesn't surprise Steve when Danny wiggles to press his back more firmly into Steve's front and pulls Steve's loose arm around his stomach tighter up his own chest.

All evidences point to the fact, Danny has absolutely no problem with Steve being an oversized koala bear.

As Danny settles in Steve's hold and his breathing slows down into slumber again, Steve wonders how he ends up here. Because, another fact is, Steve has never been one to cuddle.

He has tried, to try and satisfy the desires of people sharing his bed. But halfway through the night, he would wake up to find himself on the other side of the bed untangled from the other person. Apparently, he doesn't need the comfort and it's his natural state to be on his own, despite there's a partner sharing his bed. Even Catherine has given up, without any complaint, after a couple of trials. Steve figures he isn't the cuddling type, plain and simple.

Danny, however, is a completely different story.

Steve may need his morning swim. He may feel like showering immediately after sex. But he always comes back to the bed and reclaims his place pressing up against Danny. He feels a yearning to be close, so close that even air molecules cannot exist between their bodies. Such yearning has always existed between them, long before they are together. The constant subconscious touching, the need to be in each other's personal space - these feel all perfectly natural. This - the desire to cuddle - is nothing more than an extension of that.

A psychiatrist may tell Steve it is the manifestation of his fear of being abandoned. His mother's untimely _'death'_ , his father's sending him and Mary away, his choice of joining the Navy knowing his assignments are never anything permanent - such are the causes and effects, the building blocks of his coping system. If he never gets attached and he'll never be abandoned. It is another reason why he has never been in any long term romantic relationship. After all, Danny is his first real, long-term, adult attachment. But since Danny's first priority is always Grace, there's forever a nagging fear of Danny leaving Steve. The subconscious fear presents itself as the need to hang onto Danny, physically. Hence, the cuddling.

Steve will say it is a load of bullshit.

Steve may not know why it's different with Danny and he honestly doesn't care. He enjoys having Danny strong back against him, his fingers idly carding through the blond hair on Danny's front, his private part fitting snugly between Danny's butt cheeks and his nose inhaling the unique scent that's Danny from his hair. He relishes the privilege to do this. More importantly, Danny enjoys Steve doing so.

It's a cliché but there is no better way to describe it than to say Danny fits against Steve like two pieces of puzzle designed to fit together.

"Can you keep it down?" Words coming out slurred from a sleepy Danny catches Steve slightly off guard.

"Thought you were sleeping." Steve's hand reflexively tightens around the warm body in his arm.

"You thinking is louder than a jackhammer, babe."

Steve sighs, pushing his nose through the hair on Danny's nape. Being far too used to wake up before the crack of dawn and his body refusing to move away, Steve cannot help but let his mind wander. It seems like even that unfortunately wakes Danny up.

"Sorry. I'll cover your ears next time."

The soft rumbling of a laughter from Danny tells Steve it is just another rant that doesn't really matter.

Danny shifts again but not letting go of his hand on Steve's. Instead, Danny has Steve's hand pushed slowly down his abdomen through the soft hair, and guides the fingers to fit around the base of Danny's growing erection. Instinctively, Steve nudges his groin firmer against Danny's ass.

"There's only one thing you should be thinking at this time of day, babe."

Steve chuckles softly before pressing a few open mouth kisses along Danny's shoulder, sampling himself a taste of the freckles on the sun-kissed skin. A quiet moan escape from between Danny's lips and Steve feels the hefty flesh in his hand pulses at the simple gesture.

Yes, nothing else matters at the moment. Because Danny isn't subtle and Steve's all too happy to comply.

And because the rant otherwise will be epic.


End file.
